(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to undersea vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a joint band assembly for securing and subsequently releasing a payload section from a driving section of a torpedo.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Torpedoes and other undersea vehicles place various payloads at or near a distant target, and typically, torpedoes have a forward or payload section mounted on a propulsion, or drive section that may also contain guidance systems. Some tactical situations may require that the payload section separate from the drive section somewhere along the path of the torpedo""s run, and the drive section continues onward to another area.
Current devices for separating these sections, particularly during a run, have not been fully effective. Some of the separation devices include so many components that reliability is compromised. Others have such amounts of explosive as to create hazards for personnel that handle them onboard prior to launch, and when some are detonated during deployment, parts of the devices, fragments and concussion may damage the payload and drive sections to prevent their proper operation.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized for a cost-effective, reliable joint band assembly for securing a payload section to a drive section of a torpedo and subsequently releasing the payload section from the drive section with fewer fragments, lower concussion, limited explosive byproducts, and lower associated hazards.
A first object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for securing and subsequently releasing a payload section from a drive section of an undersea vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a joint band assembly for securing and subsequently releasing a payload section from a drive section while a torpedo is making a run.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly that reduces risk of damaging torpedo sections during separation of sections.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly having serially coupled electro-explosive devices that assure fail safe operation if one device fails during separation of sections.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly having a pair of serially coupled electro-explosive devices that reduce creation of metal fragments and explosive by-products during detonation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly having a pair of nonfragmenting semicircular links to reduce hazards to propellers or control surfaces of a torpedo""s drive section.
Another object of the invention is to provide an assembly having serially coupled electro-explosive devices containing explosive therein to reduce hazards from rapidly escaping gas created during detonation.
An object of the invention is to provide a cost effective joint band assembly for securing and subsequently releasing a payload section from a drive section of a torpedo that is lightweight, strong, and able to withstand the effects of corrosive marine environments.
The present invention provides a joint band assembly for securing and subsequently releasing a payload section from a drive section of a torpedo. A pair of essentially semicircular bands is arranged in a ring shape with adjacent ends being separated from each other. Each band has a pair of parallel lip portions inwardly extending to engage radially outwardly extending annular rims of two parts of a separation section that are respectively connected to the payload section and the drive section. The bands are coupled together at both of their adjacent ends by a separate electro-explosive device connected between the adjacent ends. Each device has a tubular body portion containing an explosive charge adjacent to an annular undercut segment of the tubular body portion. The annular segment has reduced thickness as compared to thickness of the tubular body portion to rupture when the explosive charge is detonated.